


Weasley Sweater

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Weasley Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Drabble for a Christmas competition: must include Weasley sweater, milk, and be about stress over presents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Weasley Sweater

Hermione had never been good at knitting. Even with the help of magic, she was rather dreadful. But she was determined that this year she would do it; she was making a lovely Gryffindor red sweater with a giant M even if it killed her. Or Ron. 

In distraction over her third loose stitch in a row, she had managed to shoot a needle at Ron’s head when he startled her this morning. 

“You don’t have to do this.” He had told her after ducking (it wasn’t the first time he’d had to this week). “Mum would love anything you bought her.” 

“But I don’t WANT to buy her anything.” Hermione grumbled as she concentrated. “I want to make her a sweater.” 

“Yes dear.” Ron sighed, giving her a kiss in the cheek. "I'll get you a glass of milk." 

Hermione was determined to make her new mother-in-law her very own Weasley sweater. The older woman had always been so kind to her, even knitting her a Weasley sweater for years before she became one officially. In many ways she was another mom to her and she wanted to show her just how much appreciated the matriarch. 

////// 

No one was really sure what happened. One moment they were all opening gifts and the next Mrs. Weasley was sobbing while hugging Hermione. George picked up the sweater that had been dropped and held up the infamous object so the others could see the outcome of Hermione’s literal sweat and tears. 

The arms were different sizes and the M looked more like a squiggle, but it did resemble a Weasley sweater. 

“No one.” Mrs. Weasley said through her wails “has ever gotten me something so wonderful.” 

“I literally just gave her and dad a vacation to France...” George muttered. But even his joke couldn’t spoil the moment. It really was the most thoughtful gift anyone could ever give.


End file.
